Will Life Ever Be the Same?
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: What will happen when Raven finds out she is pregnant? She doesn't want to tell Beast Boy & she is depressed. A surprise visit from a villian makes her lose the one thing she had that was hers forever.
1. The Secret

Raven was crying but she didn't wantany body to know so she stayed in her room trying to gather her emotions. How could this happen to her a week before every thing was going great for her. Beast boy and her finally confessed their love for each other and even made love but that was her mistake. Now she was sick at her stomach crying because her life was ruined. She is only 17 but it made no difference, she was going to have to take on her responsibility for being careless. 

She tried to not cry but she couldn't control it. A couple of things shattered in her room but no extreme damaged was done. She kept giving her self pity and told her teammates that came to her door asking what was wrong or if everything was all rightthatshe was just fine, though that was far from the truth. Raven even pushed the one person she dearly loved away from her. Raven was about to lay down when she heard a knock on her door then she heard some ones voice from the other side.

"Rae are you okay? Please let me in I have to talk to you its uh…. important so please let me in."

She recognized the voice as Beast Boys. She dried her eyes off and gathered her shattered emotions.

" If its that damn important come in!" Raven watched the door has the love of her life walked through.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked curiously sitting down beside her.

" I am just tired okay. I might have a cold or something." Raven tried her hardest to make up a story. It didn't matter what kind of excuse it was as long as it was far from the truth.

"Rae I heard you crying. Please tell me what is wrong maybe I can help don't shut me out. I need to be with you. Raven you've been killing me for the last couple days by shutting your self up like this. I can't take it I need to be near you."

His words rang through her ears. She knew he was telling the truth. Even though his words made her some what happy she still had to keep her secret away from himat least until she could figure out what she was going to do.

Thinking of things to do, she used lust. Beast Boy wouldn't worry about her if she acted like she wanted to kiss him. He would love to be able to have her in his arms for she was pushing him away when he wanted to be closer. She moved over to him and lifting her self up so she was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

" I haven't been crying. I seriously think I have had a cold lately but I am feeling much better."

"You worry me when you shut your self up like that."

" Oh so you really missed me uh well lets make up for lost time." Raven tried to force a smile on her face and tightened her arms so Beast Boy was only a centimeter away.

" Sounds good to me." Beast Boy put his hands on her hips and moved her even closer to him. Now there was no space between them. He tilted his head up kissing her and holding onto her tightly. He loved her and loved tobe close to her so being able to kiss her was like a gift from God after all the times Raven and him self got into fights non-stop. The kissing got heated as Beast Boy laid her on her back and tried to support most of his weight so he didn't put to much pressure on Raven. He traced kisses up and down her neck and then went back to her lips. Raven finally was relaxed and enjoying her self. The moment got a little to heated. Raven decided that it was going to far.

"Beast Boy I'm tired of being in my room so can we go out in the main room and hang out with the rest of the team." Raven lifted her self up so she was supporting her self with her elbows.

" Yeah… sure." Beast Boy was disappointed. All that time he hadn't seen her and he only got 5 minutes at the most with her. Raven got up and stretched out. She looked at what she had on and decided she should change her over sized T-shirt. She forgot Beast Boy was in the room and looked for a different shirt. Beast Boy watched her as he lay on the bed supporting his self with his elbow resting his head in the palm of his hand. She finally found a shirt she liked which was a tight black tank top that read Linkin Park in green letters. She took off the shirt she had on but before she had a chance to put on the tank top Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. His arms came up to her bra line and he started kissing her neck softly as his grip tightened. Ravens knees weakened and shestarted to cave in to him.

"Beast Boy I know you want to be with me but I want to see the team." He loosened his grip and took a couple steps back from her.

"Sorry you can put your shirt on now." Beast Boy wanted to kiss her but he obeyed her request and let her proceed. Raven put her shirt on. The shirt was tight but fit her skinny figure perfect. She wasn't as skinny as Starfire but she could care less. Starfire was now extremely tall and had a 6 pack and a slim waist. Raven turned around and pulled down the shirt because it was showing her stomach.

"Nice shirt I love it!" Raven smiled at his comment and walked to the door.

"Coming or are you going to stay here and sniff my clothes since you missed me so much?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss and grinned.

"I'm coming." Raven sighed and opened the door.

"Oh and try to behave your self because you have a very hard time doing that."

"Don't worry I will Rae."


	2. Confession

"Raven its good to see you out of your room. Is every thing okay?" Robin asked giving Raven a hug. What was a surprise was that she had forgotten why she was upset but Robin asked her if she was okay and it all came back to her. She nodded and sat down on the couch next to Starfire. Starfire was also happy to see Raven out of her room. Starfire had the urge to talk to her. Since Starfire has been on Earth for many years her Tameranain accent was almost gone but still talked differently than her teammates.

"Friend Raven I am also filled with joy you are better now." Starfire also gave Raven a big hug almost crushing her.

"I'm happy to Raven." Cyborg said as he gave her a gentle hug that showed he was happy. She appreciated all of the hugs but hugging really wasn't her thing but Beast Boy was an exception since he was her boy friend. "Raven, I really would like to talk to you but I'm tired so I will see you tomorrow, goodnight." Robin walked off but stopped when he passed the couch.

"Star are you coming or are you coming in later?"

Starfire blushed and got up and walked up to Robin as they both started walking towards his room.

When they got to his room Robin grabbed Starfire in his arms and started kissing her on her neck. Now that they were in private he was free to show his affection. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on his bed and climbed on top of her still kissing her non-stop. They started to crave each other but tiredness got the best of both of them. Robin laid down and Starfire laid her head on his muscular chest. As a few minutes went past both of them were sound asleep.

In the living room Raven sat on the couch in Beast Boy's arms and Cyborg sat a couple feet away from them watching TV. She still couldn't keep her mind off of her problem she knew with her emotions she would have a very hard time being **_Pregnant_** with a baby that would share her problems including sensitive emotions and maybe Beast Boys color or even powers. She almost laughed at the thought of a green child with a personality no body found funny. She then frowned at the thought of a depressed child and a depressed mother. She couldn't think about any longer because the never-ending want to cry became stronger every second she thought about it. She stood up and turned around to face Beast Boy.

"I am going to go outside for a sec to get some fresh air, I'll be back." She walked to the door and went outside.

The sky was dark considering how late it was. The light wind kissed her face and wrapped around her skinny frame and a big stomach that sort of stuck out. The fresh air refreshed her lungs, dried her tears, and relaxed her. She looked up at the stars appreciating the brightness they gave off. She never recognized the pure beauty of the sky before. Raven looked at the full moon and closed her eyes as if she was soaking in the glow as if it was giving off a relaxing warmth. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes back up. Though it was bitterly cold outside she still stood there in a tank top and short shorts. Raven acted as if nothing was wrong and let the cold air wrap around her body like a blanket. She then started wishing that her soul and inner self could be peaceful as the nature that surrounded her. She was sucking the entire calm atmosphere in when she felt two strong and warm arms hug her as if they were never going to let her go. She knew who it was and let him lace his hands with hers. She then thought_ Now every thing is perfect, only if this could last forever._ She snapped out of the dream she was having and turned around to look at Beast Boy whom was smiling back at her.

"You should have a jacket on its literally freezing out here. You will end up getting phenomena. "

She smiled and started walking back to the door. Beast Boy walked behind her opening the door trying to be a gentleman that neither Raven nor anybody else saw. He let her walk in and shut the door behind them. She sat on the couch and realized Cyborg wasn't there any more.

"Huh he must have went to bed." Raven looked at where Cyborg previously was sitting. Beast Boy sat down next to her placing his arm around her waist making the space between them smaller. He held onto her and kept rubbing her back. Beast Boy realized Raven was zoned out so he made his move. He kissed her and looked to see her reaction.

"Beast Boy I need to go to bed I have been up for awhile now. I hope you don't mind." Beast Boy backed up taking her words as a rejection.

"You can sleep in my room tonight if you would like." Raven gave a forced smile and hoped he wasn't mad at her. Beast Boy perked up and took her offer.

"That sounds nice. I haven't been able to sleep near you for a couple days." Beast Boy stood up offering his hand to Raven. She stood up and took his hand but was startled when he picked her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He took his shirt off revealing is toned body. He stretched out making his AB muscles more obvious. Raven looked at him but quickly turned her head before he saw her looking at him. She picked up her covers and slid her small body in but she realized that her stomach was sticking out so she put her arms over it trying to disguise her pregnancy.. She fluffed up her pillow and laid down closing her eyes. Beast Boy smiled and crawled in with her. Beast Boy put the front of his body against her back and wrapped his arm around her. He closed his eyes taking in Ravens aura. After a couple of hours Raven knew Beast Boy was finally asleep. She quietly crawled out of the bed. She went out of her room and walked to the couch. She sat down on the far left and put her arms around her legs. Raven looked like a scared child in a dark room. She thought about what exactly was going to happen to her. She had an unwanted child growing in her and all she could do was carry it with her for 9 months. She wanted to tell Beast Boy but she could not find the strength. She had ignored the sign effects for 2 months now and told her self it was nothing but when she started to gain a little bit of weight She was still a small sized person just not as skinny as she once was. She knew that her stomach wasn't all that noticeable but she was self-conscious over her body afraid some one might find out about her secret. She sat there with a blank stare thinking of what was happening. She was thinking silently when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact and yelped.

"Rae it's just me. What are you doin up?" The voice was a mans voice and had a familiar ring to it.

"Robin you could have given me a heart attack! I couldn't sleep so I came out here to relax. What are you doin up?" Raven tried to look at him in the darkness but she could hardly see him. He walked around the couch and sat down beside her.

" Well I couldn't sleep either. Just saying but you've been acting a little weird lately Rae and I know you didn't have a cold, what are you hiding? You worried the team half to death over you. I am one of your best friends you can tell me. I love you Rae and you not tellin me is making me feel like you don't trust me like you should." Raven was surprised he confessed his feelings so quickly to her.

"I can't tell you Robin. I love you too but you know I don't confess my feelings nor my problems all that well."

"Damn Raven just tell me I can keep a secret. If you need help or anything I can give it to you JUST TELL ME." Robin now spoke with anger in his voice. He was getting frustrated at her keeping secrets and hated being so curious. Raven recognized his frustration and considered telling him what was happening. She then felt embarrassed thinking about telling him that Beast Boy and her self had sex.

"Robin I want to tell you but I am so scared of what you or any body else will think about me."

"Rae this team loves you and you know Beast Boy would never leave your side no matter what."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes I want to know now tell me damn it." Raven wanted to laugh at his impatience. She took in a deep breath and decided she needs to tell some one because she needed comfort from some one besides her self.

"Um I am uh… pregnant." The sentence took 30 seconds to say because of her stuttering. She looked at his face trying to see his reaction in the dark.

"Oh this is interesting." She gave him an evil look and she hoped he saw it. She just told him the truth and that is all he could think of.

"Who is the father?" Robin almost slapped his self for saying that how could he, he knew she had been dating Beast Boy for awhile now.

"Well BB of course."  
"You should tell him."

"I know that but it's hard."

"I could tell him for you if you would like."

"He would probably get angry with me considering I didn't tell him my self."

"I promise he won't I could tell him tomorrow afternoon when we are weight lifting okay?"

"I guess. I need to go get some sleep I am sorry for cutting the conversation short."

"It is ok I will talk to you tomorrow." He watched her get up and walk away. He was stunned but didn't want to show it. He knew she was having a hard time dealing with her emotions and he didn't want her to see his.

She walked the bedroom looking at the clock that read 3:30 am. She wasn't tired but talking about her pregnancy was about to bring her to tears. She walked around the room when she felt a gust of air pass her. Before she could see what it was she was backed against a wall with her hands pinned above her head.


	3. So Now You Know

"What are you doin Beast Boy?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did." She tried to move but he kept her in the position. She didn't want to use her powers and thought of a different way. Raven realized her legs were right between his. She thought it was a perfect chance to kick him right where it hurts.

"Rae don't even think about it." As if he was reading her mind he slid one of his legs between hers.

"You are going to die when you let me go."

"After I am done you won't want to." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She was a little hesitant at first because she was still mad over him getting her off guard. After a few seconds she was kissing him back. He made sure his body was right against hers. He slid his hands down her arms and didn't stop until they reached her waist. She put her hands around his neck bringing him closer. She let his tongue slide in to her mouth has she did the same. Raven put her hands on his chest and she let them roam over his muscles. Beast Boy loved the feeling of her hands on him. Beast Boy picked her up and laid her on the bed still kissing her. He was hoping to make love to her but Raven had different plans. Everything Beast Boy did made Raven want him to make love to her. She thought to her self as his kisses got more passionate. _Damn it all to hell! I want to make love to him but this baby! I hate myself! _her thoughts rang through her ears. When she felt warm hands massaging her stomach she snapped back to reality. Beast Boy let his hands wonder her body. Ravens started breathing heavier has his touch relaxed every inch of her. She let him touch her and kiss her. Their cloths started coming off. He stood there with no shirt as Raven. She stared into his eyes has he stared back. Her eyes started to water and she took her hands and lightly touched his face. Raven wanted to treasure him because she didn't know what would happen to their love after he finds out about their baby. She lightly pushed him away and walked away. She found her shirt and slipped it on. Raven walked over to the bed and laid down. Now she was crying and couldn't stop. A couple books went flying across the room. The salty tears burned her skin has the drifted down her face. Beast Boy knew something was wrong and went to go talk to her. He heard her whimpers and stopped for a minute to think about what he was hearing. Raven was actually crying in front of him. He touched her shoulder. She tried to escape from his touch but he felt like it was his duty and responsibility to comfort her.

"Rae what is wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone!"

"You know I won't do that. I care about you so please just tell me what is wrong with you."

" I can't Beast Boy."

"Damn it Rae Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Fine do you want to fucking know I will tell you okay! I am umm… pregnant! Are you happy now I FINALLY SAID IT!" Beast Boy froze at what he just heard. PREGNANT how what when I am really confused now. He thought to him self until his he was interrupted.

"What's wrong are you thinking about what you are going to do or how you are going to get out of this." She started to cry even harder. HOW STUPID RAVEN! You shouldn't have told him! You should have let Robin take care of it.

"No I'm not I was thinking about preparing we are going to have to do and all of that other stuff." She turned around to look at him. He had a smile on his face. She couldn't believe it! He was happy. A man that is as young as him would have just turned around and walked away claiming they were too young to be a dad. I guess Beast Boy was different from your average man.

"Are you not mad or scared?"

"I am scared but damn I can't believe it me a dad. I always wanted to be one sooner or later and it just so happens to be sooner. Raven I love you more than anything in the world and this baby isn't going to change that. He or she will just make me love even more. I want this child and maybe when you are ready you will let me take your hand in marriage."

" I would love to have you has my husband but lets take one thing at a time okay?"

"I don't want to hurry you into a commitment that could last forever or end in divorce. I know you would never divorce the magnificent Garfield Logan." He gave a smug smile and cheered him self on silently.

"Do you want to bet on it?" She smiled at him as he lightly nudged her. He took his hand and lightly out it on her stomach so he could feel his _baby boy_ at least he hoped.

"Beast Boy I want you to know I love you."

"Rae that means a lot to me and you know that I love you as well." She smiled at him and lead in. She kissed his lips and then embraced him in a hug. She was going to have a baby and that was final so why not face up to it not only alone but with the person you love.


	4. LOVE

Robin woke up with Starfire in is muscular arms. Starfire opened her eyes slowly and turned around to look at his face. He gave her a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was happy he had her beside him. For years he ignored their relationship and claimed that he couldn't be in love with a fellow team. How could he be so stupid to ignore something as beautiful her inside and out? He stared in her eyes and he felt reassured that what was between them was pure love and nothing less. Robin thought about what if he was in Beast Boy's position. Robin knew he could never take care of a child at least not at this young age. He laughed at the thought of a baby running around the house getting in to every thing in its reach. Robin then wondered what was going to happen to the team. He didn't care about that as long as Raven was okay and that Beast Boy would except this and hopefully not run away from his problems.

"Robin are okay?" The sweet voice startled him as he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" he gave her a light smile and kissed her.

"I was thinking about you." He gave her another gentle kiss and got up. He was in his pjs but he didn't care as he went out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes and felt a sense of calmness. She was relaxed and happy for some reason. Raven then remembered that she had confessed to Beast Boy the night before. She turned around to realize that he was gone. She jumped out of the bed and looked around the room. The first thing that came to mind was that he deserted her. She ran out of the room and hit something hard. She looked up and was relieved to see Beast Boy standing before her.

"Why you in a hurry?" Beast asked.

"I'm not I am just really hungry." She hid her embarrassment behind a smile.

"You are actually hungry that?"

"Ummm… yeah you know I am carry another person so I have to eat for the both of us. "

"Yeah that is true. Well, lets not waste any more time." Beast Boy grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. She walked in and looked at her teammates. She walked up to Robin, which was sitting on the couch watching a show.

"I told him." She bent down and whispered in his ear. HE turned around and smiled.

" I told you Rae that he was a good man and would never leave your side." She nodded in agreement and walked into the kitchen. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast they all went their different ways. Beast Boy and Robin went to the gym while Cyborg went to go work on his precious T car. Raven stayed in her room and read her books. Starfire stayed in the living room flicking through the channels. Raven stopped reading to think about the baby. She wondered about what the gender of the baby was. She placed her hands on her stomach but was shocked when she had a premonition. A boy it was going to be a boy! She couldn't believe it! She never knew with her powers that she could be able to see into her child's future. A tall boy with dark hair, green eyes, light skin and a smile with two fangs. She smiled and hopped up form her bed and ran to the gym. She burst through the door.

"Something wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked curiously as Raven breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Beast Boy it is a boy!" She said crying.

"What how do you know that?"

"I really don't know I just put my hands on my stomach and I saw him."

"You saw him! What did her look like?"

"He had light skin. fangs, green eyes, dark hair and he was tall."

"That's great do you know what his name will be?"

"I really don't know but I want to name him Zackeriah if that is okay with you?"

"Yeah it is okay with me so was they're any thing else you saw?"

"No but I felt sad and as if I would never see him again."

"Oh do u possibly know what that means?"

"No I do but I am hoping it was nothing. For the first time I actually want to have this baby."

"I do too. Rae I have always wanted a child with you it came early but I am going to have my chance."

I am glad you feel that way and I can't wait to have this child so we can be a family."

"Same here." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. She was thrilled but for some reason she didn't feel right as if her world was going to crash at any moment. She ignored it and thought about her future son. Life was turning out for her and it seemed like it would never end. She was wrong about that but right now she was overly joyed about what she had seen and nothing could bring her down. At least not for the moment any way but the future was uncertain.


	5. NOT HER

A few months passed and Raven's stomach was noticeable. She had gone through morning sickness and every thing else pregnant women experience. She was now 7 months pregnant and she was so excited for her baby and hoped time would fly so she could put him in her arms. She still felt uneasy and sad but every one told her it was her mood swings, which she has been having a lot. Beast Boy watched her every step making sure nothing hurt her or nothing happened to her. Her constant crying somehow made him feel guilty even though he had no reason to be. Raven was I guess you could say not acting like her regular self, she was eating like a cow and every five minutes she was running to the bathroom. The team made fun of her for her constant peeing and her appetite that one-minute she was laughing about then crying about. Finally the team learned to leave her be. Raven was taking a little nap when she heard a knock at the door and the team gasping once they saw who it was. She got up and went to see whom it was. She stopped and couldn't believe who it was. TERRA what the hell is she doing here. Her other teammates seemed glad at the sight of her. Before she could move Beast Boy walked up to her.

"Rae Terra is back!" She just nodded and let him lead her to Terra to greet her. Terra walked up to her and gave her a light hug recognizing her condition. She smiled at her trying to hold back her anger.

"How did you get here?" Beast Boy asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"I really don't know. It was a man in a dark cloak that is all I know he was the one who got me out of there." They all stared each other.

"That is weird. But at least you are BACK!" Beast Boy yelled as he picked her up swinging her around hugging her. Raven watched this from a distance. She was angry but held it in trying not to stress herself out. He put her down as the other teammates greeted her with warm hugs.

After all of this Terra wanted to see Beast Boy ALONE. Raven recognized that they were gone and went to go find them. She stopped at the hallway. She watched them from a distance as Terra told Beast Boy how glad she was that she was back. THEN she kissed him right on the lips. Raven was now beyond pissed! She was about to go and get her off her man before she saw Beast Boy push her away. Terra asked why he rejected her and he told her flat out that he was already in love. That was when Raven revealed herself like she wasn't even watching.

"Hey Beast Boy are you coming to the doctors with me tomorrow?"

"I dunno probably. It depends if Aqualad is coming over."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that tomorrow is movie night." She sighed and walked up to Beast Boy still talking to him before a voice beside her interrupted.

"I am just curious but why doesn't Aqualad live here?"

"Because he is apart of the Titans East and why would he live here?"

"Well I mean if he is supposed to keep an eye out for you and you guy's baby wouldn't he have to be here?"

"Aqualad isn't the father."

" I am so sorry. If he isn't then who is?" Beast Boy gave a quick glance at Raven.

"I am Terra."

"WHAT!"

"Yea Rae and I are together."

"Oh I…I…. I… ummm… Congratulations am I have to go." She walked away with tears in her eyes. Beast Boy watched her leave but made no move to go catch her.

"Rae I wasn't doing any thing with her I swear to god."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I watched all of it."

"Oh well that kiss wasn't me okay it was…" He was interrupted by Ravens lips touching his. Their kiss became passionate. She was happy that she had a good man by her side. She thought to her self that Terra coming back was weird and that everyone didn't ask questions and no more explanations about how or why she did what she did. She wanted to find out what was going on nut in her state she couldn't be Miss Detective she just had to wait it out and see if anything weird happens. Damn it why is she here she is a fucking liar BITCH! The thoughts still ran through her head as she insulted Terra wishing she could scream it out. DAMN what was weird about her story, actually there really wasn't a story it was just a little statement that everyone forgot about. Whatever, she didn't want to get all stressed about that. She just concentrated on the baby and the man standing in front of her. Oh she loved him so much and even more since she was bound to the destiny of being alone only a few yrs ago. She couldn't believe she was here in all, in love and that she was even alive. Maybe there was a god and he might be looking after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sry for the wait but my computer kept on messing up. But yea I am sry also for bringing Terra in so quickly without a good explanation but she will come back in but it will all work out in the end I PROMISE! I never have writers block but my computer is an ASS! But anyway plz review.


	6. The forgettable Nightmare

They were all sitting in the Main Room watching TV. Starfire was in Robin's arms; she seemed so comfortable that she wasn't even paying attention to the screen. Raven was wrapped tightly in Beast Boy's arms as well but she was sleeping while Beast Boy placed his hands on her stomach treasury their baby. While everyone was preoccupied with each other Raven started to twist and turn as she dreamed.

She was standing there with her baby in her arms as a dark figure came walking towards her. She tried to use her powers but nothing happened. She tried to run but her feet didn't move and the only thing she had control of was her hold on her baby. She frantically looked around for Beast boy but he was no where to be found. The dark figure was now face to face with her and it seemed to enjoy her racing heart, as her breathing became shallow. He picked the baby up form her arms and laid it down on the ground. It came back up to her and placed a hand on her waist. She tried her hardest to get away from them but he had some sort of power that made her stand there still. He let his hand wonder up and down her body touching everything in its path. She wanted to cry but she couldn't do anything except for stand there. The figure picked her up and laid her lightly on the dark ground beneath them. It started to undress her. The figure stared at her bare body. It bent down positioning itself over her. She gasped for air now that her lungs felt like they were going to bust. Before (which was pretty obvious it was a male) he went any further, he turned to look at the baby that was right beside them. With one swift move of his hand the baby was gone. He turned back to her and he could feel her heart break in two. He smiled _I like it when they are scared. _He thought to himself. He then gave her one last look in the eyes before he proceeded any further.

"You are now mine Raven and Garfield is Terra's. That baby is now 6 feet under where he should have been before it was even born. It is just us now and I am ready to take you as my own." He whispered with a husky voice that sounded impatient with waiting. He thrusted into her as she screamed because of the pain. He tried to make it enjoyable by kissing her but she was aggravated and scared.

"RAVEN! Wake!" She heard a voice as the pain went away. She opened her eyes and saw her friends standing over her.

"Hey you scared me there for a minute honey." She smiled at the sexy man that held her.

"Yeah I scared myself. What happened?"

"You had a night mare."

"Oh I did I don't remember any of it." This was true the once throbbing pain going form her hips and making her scream was now some where in her memory. She just stared trying to remember the nightmare but had no luck. She looked down at her stomach checking on her soon to be son. She slowly stood up and dusted her self off. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. She drank it still thinking about what happened to her and why was she screaming so loud.

"Rae are you okay?"

"I am fine I am just really tired sooo I think I am going to bed." She put the empty glass in the sink and walked to her bedroom. She went to go open the door but before she had the chance she was pushed back.

"I have a BIG surprise for you okay?"

"Ugh I guess." She stood there watching Beast Boy enter her room. She waited there until he popped back out. He opened the door and let her walk in. She gasped at the crib and rocking chair that was in front of her. She looked around and saw everything a pregnant soon to be mother needed. She turned around and kissed him. She gave a big smile.

"Thank you so much Beast Boy. All of this is beautiful!"

I thought we needed something to get us started."

"It is all blue! I can tell you are happy it is a boy."

"If I had a daughter she would be locked up so no boys could get their hands on her and…." He trailed off realizing that Raven was seventeen and pregnant so saying anything that related to that would probably upset her.

"Yeah I know BB she would end up like me."

"Not quite. I don't think she would have had a guy like me to care for her and love hr like I do you." He smiled proving he was smug over the fact he was a good man.

"You are right. With out you there is no me." She looked down at he floor and kicked her feet around.

" I want to believe that but I know you could live without me." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. They were in love and that was true. " I am surprised you still aren't depressed about this."

"Beast Boy, I have an imagination that can do anything except for change reality. I have to this life and live with my problems and nothing can change that not even me."

"I know that. I am so happy for us!" HE let go of her swinging his hands through the air.

"I know how it feels now can we please go to sleep NOW!"

"Yea Yea hop in." He pointed to the bed. She laid down and covered up. He laid down as well and put his arm around her.

"Goodnight love you."

"Goodnight love you too."


	7. What has Terra been up to?

I am sorry for the horrible chapter I HATE IT but I don't like to keep people waiting for new chapters so I did the nest I could. Sorry once again and here is a little bit of writing tells you guys what Terra has been doing. I decide to not highlight her as a good person but I think she has a right to her own life and well I know I want to pair her up to some one but who? If you guys have any opinions just tell me and I will see who is the best candidate. The choices are Auqualad, Speedy, or an add on (a person that isn't originally apart of the titans). Whichever you like! Back to my story I wrote a tiny little bit about what Terra is up to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

She sat on the curb, crying. How could this be? She knew that Beast Boy and she shared love but he must have forgotten about that. DAMN IT! I want him so bad. I should fight for him make him mine. No let her have her life I will go on one way pr another. What I have to worry about is who was that man that brought me back here? He must have had a purpose but I didn't see his face. To her this MAN was just a dark figure that stood before her when she was unstoned. He turned his back to her and disappeared before her very eyes. She was deep in thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone saying her name. She turned around to see one of her former friends. He was older now and his voice had gotten deeper. She got up to greet him.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yea I know! Terra I cant believe you are back." The man spoke with excitement.

"Me either."

'So are and Beast Boy still together?" HE asked. She just looked at the crowd shaking her head.

"Stupid question that was when we were just kids."

"Yeah it was and I was to stupid to realize that and now he thinks I am a whore since I kissed him and he already is in love with someone."

"Oh." He scratched his head. He looked up at her and changed the subject the subject.

"So where are you staying?"

"No where."

"I guess you will just have to come home with me." She lifted her head up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"THANK YOU!" She was almost crying. He hugged her not realizing he didn't even ask her how she got here. Right now that didn't matter to him. She backed off and looked into his eyes.

"Come one Terra lets go home." She smiled and let him take her hand and lead her to her new home. She thought just maybe she would find true love just as Beast Boy did. This was an awesome way to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little insight on how the most hated person of BB and Rae fans. I want her to be happy but that doesn't mean I forgot about what she did in the past to the team. I can't wait to reveal who the special some one is! YAY! Just review and I will update about every week (1 chap per week) SMILE! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I will get some REAL chaps up soon!


	8. What happened

Raven had one more month to wait until Zackeria Garfield Logan was born. Beast Boy had picked the middle name. Beast Boy hated the name Garfield Logan which was his real identity. He just thought this child needed a name that was elegant instead of a super hero name like his for instance. Terra also has been living a decent life with her new boyfriend, Cameron. She was dating Speedy then Aqualad but they both ended by her lame excuses for not wanting to be with them. After she deceived the Titans not a lot of people wanted her afraid of her doing the same thing. The man that was seen at Terra's resurrection and in Ravens dream was no where to be seen or at least he hasn't been in any more if Ravens dreams.

"Raven, are you coming?" Beast Boy stared at her waiting for a reply.

"Uh what? Ummm… Yea." She took his hand and went out the door heading for the T Car. They were heading to the mall preparing some more for the new baby. They had went to the doctors and it was final it was going to be a boy. Everything was blue every little detail was blue except for some red here and there. Beast Boy is what some might say overly excited about having a boy though he claimed if it was a girl he would love it just as much.

"So how do you feel?" Beast Boy asked clenching her hand in his.

"Like a bloated cow." Beast Boy laughed and so did their other teammates that were in the car with them.

"So what do you want to get this time around."

"I really don't know BB. I was just planning on looking around."

"O.K." He smiled at her. That smile made her feel as if nothing in life mattered any more. She snapped out of her mind when she felt the car come to a halt. She looked out the window and she could see the mall. She stepped out with help from Beast Boy. They walked in and split up. Raven and Beast set out for the baby stores, Robin and Star set out for a make out area, and Cyborg just had to go to the auto shop.

A couple hours later Beast Boy and Raven had three bags full of baby supplies. They went to Wendy's to eat. They ordered and sat down already in a conversation.

"Yea I know what you are saying." Raven said taking a bite of her hamburger.

"They never seem to notice us when they make out but I see it all and I gag each time."

"They are in love though."

"That don't matter! They need to go get a room in private like we did."

"Beast Boy! Do you mind not yelling out our personal lives."

"Whatever you say." He smiled at her as he rubbed her leg with his free hand.

"I am tired of being pregnant."

"I am too."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't mean it that way I meant that I am also tired of you being pregnant I mean the mood swings just tear me apart sometimes."

" I am sorry for that."

"Its all right my fair lady I love you none the less." He tried to pull off a British accent. She just smiled at him. She then started to feel weird as if she was going to throw up.

"Beast Boy I don't feel god so I am going to go to the bathroom real quick." He nodded his head and let her out. She walked to the bathroom and walked in. She then went into the stall and bent down assuming that this gagging feeling in her stomach was going to result in her throwing up. She tried to throw up but couldn't. Raven sat there leaning against the stall wall until she went to get up. She stood up for a few seconds before she became light headed and past out on the cold floor.

She was there again but this time she could see nor feel any thing. She then heads a voice mocking her and Beast Boys conversation from earlier.

"Bah Blah… well Raven you don't have to worry about being pregnant anymore." That was it nothing else happened. The first nightmare was horrible and frighting but this one was mysterious. She then woke up to a sudden beeping sound and some ones faint whimpering. She opened her eyes but closed them again at the horrific pain. She forced her eyes opened and saw Beast Boy holding her hand. She looked around the room and she realized she was in the hospital and for some odd reason she felt as if something had been taken from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Hey Hey! I finally got a new chapter up! YAY! Well, for right now this all sounds a little weird but I have a plan for all of this. So thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more and more ! I have to go so bye bye and I will write another chapter next week! Tootles! Oh and don't mind the mistakes I tried to fix them but it wouldn't work so try to over look them.


	9. NO!

She looked at him wondering what in the hell was going on. He looked up and realized she was up.

"Beast Boy what happened?" He sat up straight clearing his throat and wiping his tears away.

"Rave I don't know how to tell you this?" He started to cry once more.

"Please tell me what happened…" She looked down his hand, which was lying, lightly on her stomach. HER BABY where did it go! Her stomach was now flat when it was round form carrying her baby for 8 moths WHAT HAPPENED!

"Raven we found you on the bathroom floor bleeding…. Some one liberally killed our baby."

"WHAT! NO this can be true! How?" Raven said not meaning it as a real question but it got an answer.

"You were stabbed more then once causing to much trauma to the baby." Raven started crying as the lights started to bust one by one. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her as they sobbed on each other's shoulder.

"Raven I know this is a lot for us to handle but do you know who did this," He asked staring at her in the eyes hoping she would remember. The sad thing was she didn't remember just like her nightmare. Who ever were doing this were an illusionist and a powerful magical being. The pain and everything else was forgotten including them even going to the mall in the first place. She tried her best remember but nothing came up.

"No I don't remember whoever did this made me forget."

"I don't think we are dealing with a human being Raven."

"I don't care whoever did this will pay greatly for taking my sons life." She sobbed once more but this time she couldn't stop her shaking. The rest of the team came in curious about her condition she just shrugged it off. She didn't talk nor ate or anything for the next few days while she was in there. Beast Boy tried his best to get her to eat but no luck.

Days turned into weeks and she became weak. The hospital let her out since her stitches were practically healed over. They returned home but she didn't change her behavior it just got worse. The thin piece of muscle and fat that had once covered her stomach was now fading away as her ribs began to show. Overtime she walked into that bedroom where the baby's things used to be instead of crying she just laid down acting as if it was never there.

One night she got up to go get sem water when she heard some one crying and some one else comforting them.

"Beast Boy calm down she will be all right."

"If I lose her I will kill myself! I can't take this I need her to be there but now she isn't. She is depressed and sad and THERE ISNT A THING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" His tears caused her pain as she thought about how she was neglecting him.

She sneaked into the kitchen and opened up one of the drores not making a sound. She grabbed something and quietly went back into her room. Within seconds she was holding a blade to her wrists debating what she wanted to do. She couldn't believe she caused him all that pain. So she took the blade and slid it across her wrists. She just watched the blood drip onto the floor but instead of quitting she continued until her wrist was covered in blood. The slicing of her own skin made her feel much better and now she felt as if she could take on anything. Raven wiped away the blood and covered her wrists up with bracelets and walked out feeling like a whole new person.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out waiting for him to reply.

"Raven?"

"Yeah it is me."

"I really don't know what to say to you it has been so long since I have talked to you." He looked down at the floor when he found her. She gave a light smile and walked up to him lifting his head up.

"I know and I am deeply sorry about that. I am still a little shocked about what happened but I just realized this wasn't the way to be. I love you please don't forget that OK?"

"I would never forget that but you are near death and I don't want to lose you cause you know I love you also. "

"I am going to take care of myself."

"That is what I want to hear." Beast Boy smiled and lightly kissed her but was surprised when she made the kiss much deeper.

"I think I am going to eat." He gave a smile and led her into the kitchen.

She thought to her self that cutting her wrists made her feel better so why not use that as a tool. She felt a slight burn on her wrists but smiled at the pain for it made her feel just like she used to.


	10. Why her?

Raven was finally act like herself but she always wore long sleeves and baggy pants. She was gothic before but now everything she put on was black even her shoes. Her eyes were covered in dark liner and her skin became paler. She was happy though living life as if she was a regular person but when she thought of her lost baby she would grab the blade and take it out on her wrists until her mental and emotional pain was covered up by physical pain.

" Rae…"

'What?"

"I just got a call from Terra." Beast Boy announced.

"And?"

"She is pregnant and…"

"Terra is pregnant!"

"Yeah and she is giving it up for adoption."

"WHY? Why in the hell would she do something like that as if that baby means nothing!

"I don't know really to tell you but the problem is her and Cameron broke up and she has no place to go."

"Hell no!"

"Come on Rae she is desperate."

"Well, Beast Boy when she finds out you and I are taking a break she will go in for the kill once again."

"Like I am going to fall for that trick."

"Beast Boy I don't know if you can deny her."

"Rae don't you trust me?"

"I trust you but when it comes to her I don't think really anyone can help but fall for her trick."

"It is not going to happen like that."

"WHAT THE HELL EVER! You know how she is but though you still trust her!"

"I don't trust her I just feel sorry for her and if I can get her back on her feet she will be on her own way."

"Yea when you least expect it she is going to go for it and when she gets you in her grasp, she will just get rid of the baby and all. Then getting her back on her feet will be hard when she will be laying on her back with her legs spread wide opened. How are you going to resist that?"

"I am going to resist believe me! When everything gets worked out and we get back together I will not have to worry about that nor anything else because I will have you." Beast Boy grabbed her hand and looked at her. She sat down on her bed and yanked away from his grip.

"Rae I still love you and I don't know what and the hell is going on with you." She was pissed off and got up but the blade she used a couple hours ago was wrapped up in the sheets and it fell on her floor with a thump. Beast Boy looked at it and glanced back up at her.

"Rae what in the fuck have you been doing to your self?"

"Nothing!" HE looked back at her and grabbed her arm and with a little fight he pulled up her sleeve to see the scars and fresh cuts all over her arm. HE kept his head down until he looked back up but he had tears streaming down his face. She collapsed on her bed with her hands held up to her face. Beast Boy kneeled down and placed his hands on her knees.

"Why Rae? I could have helped you…. No…. I am not strong enough to help you… I did this to you…" HE cried harder.

"No you didn't! I did this because I wasn't strong enough and I was to stubborn to ask for your help." She lifted his head and kissed him. The kissed became more passionate. Before they knew it clothes were flying every where.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid there silently. HE had his arm around her and their hands were laced. Raven then broke the silence.

"Beast Boy I still want to be friends but not boyfriend girlfriend ok?" He didnt reply except for a little shake of his head. Beast Boy tried to hold back his tears but the pain was to great so he covered his face up and cried until he fell asleep with the one he loved.


	11. You die I die

She woke up and she realized that Beast Boy was gone. She sat up and looked around the room. She put her face in her hands and cried because she remembered what she told him the night before. She wish she knew why she did want to be with him but she wasn't ready for another relationship even though it was with the same person that she had once dated. She longed for his touch and she usually got what she wanted but for some reason she didn't want him to be any thing other than a friend to her. She lifted her head up and up and looked around the room once more but this time she was looking for her knife but it wasn't any where to be found. She laughed at this because not only did she refuse him but he seemed to not to care and still did not want her to harm herself with that god forbidden kitchen utensil. She laughed harder so hard she began to cry! She thought to herself _I love him O God do I love him! I am going to settle this. We are going ot be together. Enough of this, I have been a complete ass and now I am ready to love him and let him show it! _She got up and ran to her bedroom door and opened it. She then ran out trying to find him. She looked but no one was around. She ran to the kitchen but he wasn't there! She ran to the weight room but again he wasn't there. His bedroom was the last place to look. She came to his door and lightly knocked waiting for his reply but nothing. She knocked a little louder but still nothing. She then tried to open it and the door opened open revealing what was inside. Darkness, was all she saw so she walked in further calling out his name.

"Beast Boy? I am sorry for what I did earlier." She walked further in until her bare feet touched something wet and cold. She stepped backwards and afraid that it was something like rotten milk or anything along that line. She found the light switch and turned it on. She screamed suddenly at what she saw.

Beast Boy was on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. She slid down the wall crying staring at his lifeless body. She worked up the nerve to crawl over to him. She gave his body a little shove but nothing. She then looked for the wounds that were causing the bleeding. She found it and she began to cry even more as she looked at his wrists. His wrists were sliced and to her horror they were more than skin deep.

"Beast Boy I am sorry for what I did! I should have never pushed you away, I love you so much!." She cried as she bent down to hold his body in her arms. She prayed to God that it wasn't suicide that some how he was just experimenting on himself to see why she did it. She knew that that was a very small chance.

"Beast Boy I can't lose you! I just can't not after losing Zackeria GOD NO! I want you back I want you back!" She let go of his body and stared at his forest green face hoping for a sign there was some life in him. NOTHING! PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE! Again his body laid there with no movement at all.

"I can't believe I did this you! I had to be a bitch I just had to push you away! YOU BASTARD I AM NOT WORTH DYING FOR! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS! WAKE THE HELL UP! WAKE UP!" She lost it. She started shaking his body calling him foul names even though she didn't mean any of them.

"Fine I will die as well! I have nothing to live for! I have no baby and now I don't have you!" She looked around for the blade that he used on himself. She found it laying a foot away from his left hand. She realized that the knife was the same one she had used. Not caring about anything she lifted the knife to her wrists and looked at him one last time.

"I love you and if you die I die." She slid the blade across her wrists with as much force as possible. She didn't even feel the pain so she kept on doing it until her blood was all over her hands. She laid aside of him and cuddled in close waiting for her death to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Guys! I haven't left an authors note in awhile so I thought it was about time to. I might be writing more chapters in short amount of time because my computer at my dads actually lets me choose what format I want. YAY! I know this was an extremely short chap but I am writing more tonight so just be patient cause this cliff hanger will be continued very soon! But please leave me some reviews cuz if no one is going to read this tonight I am going to wait till tomorrow but if you guys want I quick update I will be glad to update tonight! Bye Bye and have fun reading! J Smiles!


	12. Forgiveness

"Rae! Raven!" Who was yelling her name? She then opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy standing over her.

"Your up! Thank God! I have never heard you whimper in your sleep before nor scream." He gave her a light smile but when she got up and pushed him aside he felt as if he had done something wrong. She went to the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. She smiled and thanked god that it was just a dream. She thought about what had happened in that dream. She walked out of the bathroom and went back to her room. She walked through the door and saw him leaning against her wall. She walked up to him and grabbed his hands. She laced them with her own. She kissed him passionately without a thought. She broke away and laid her head against his built chest listening to his heart beat.

"Rae what are you doing?" He asked cautiously but he still placed his arms around her, taking in her scent that he had missed.

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I just… there isn't an excuse for the way I acted." She looked up at him, looking into his green eyes hoping for some sort of forgiveness.

"You had a right Raven to act like that. You carried our baby for almost 9 months and some one deprived you of that and it just hit you hard, harder than it hit me." He tried to comfort her.

"I don't care that you think I had the right because you didn't deserve my attitude or anything else I put you through in the past."

"Raven but….." He was interrupted by Raven as she pulled away from him feeling ashamed of what she had done to him.

"I led you on to the point where we slept together and I still said we were still friends but friends don't show that kind of love to each other it isn't right and it isn't the truth. I love you as my lover, boyfriend and I know it will all ways be that way between us so that is why I ask you to forgive me and do you want to be together once again?" She stared blankly into the air waiting for his refusal.

"Of course Rae, I love you and I know you have been pushing me away but I understand that some people need more space than others." He wrapped her in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She turned her head and fell into a deep kiss. He broke the kiss and lightly took his hand and touched her face. He leaned his head against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Rae I will always love you. I love you to much to let you cut yourself. Don't ever think about it again because you die I die." She froze at his words. They were the exact words that came out of her mouth before she killed herself in her dream.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing is wrong."

"Well, do you want to go do something since we haven't been out as a couple in awhile?" He smiled praying for a yes.

"Yeah that actually sounds enjoyable. Where to?"

"How bout the mall?"

"Yea that sounds like fun."

"I am going to buy you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Oh well in that case lets hurry up." He gave her one last kiss and let her go. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"Are you taking a shower?" He asked with a curious voice.

"Yes why?"

"Well do you mind if I join you?"

"You have to behave yourself."

"I will don't worry, it wasn't like I was planning on doing anything anyhow." He smiled and walked out her door into his own room to get some clothes. She stood there smiling at what just happened. She placed her hands over her stomach and tried to remember when her baby was present. She then thought about Terra and how she was gifted with a baby and was planning on giving it up. She was thinking about adopting it herself but she already knew Terra wouldn't allow it. She over heard a telephone conversation between her and Beast Boy but still he insisted in letting her come to stay with them. She snapped out of her thoughts and started to walk to the bathroom. She heard Beast Boy already in there setting the water to the right temp.. Raven stopped at the door and smiled one last time for she hasn't felt this way for awhile now.


	13. We are actually alike

"You haven't bought anything." Beast nagged impatiently.

"Well, give me some time."

"Time TIME it has been 2 hrs and you still haven't gotten anything."

"Chill I am actually considering getting something at Hot Topic so you can shut up now."

"I ask why didn't you go there in the first place?"

"If I went there first I wouldn't have to go to the other stores but I want to give the other stores at least a chance and since didn't find any thing I wanted I can just go there and get anything I want."

"I didn't understand one word you just said or I just didn't understand your whole reasoning."

"You complained about not being a couple and going out but now you are complaining in all."

"I am sorry I am enjoying everything we are doing just I don't like to shop for long periods of time."

"Lets go eat and then I can go to Hot Topic then our shopping day will be over."

"Sounds good to me! Do you want to go eat at Wen…" He caught himself before he said it. "I mean do you want to go to Wen Wuus that new Chinese restaurant they put in."

"No I rather go to McDonalds."

"Fine with me." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the other end of the mall.

"Beast Boy I want you to understand that I am no longer touchy about the whole losing my baby incident or anything about it."

"I am sorry for acting as if it was forbidden to talk about it."

"It was forbidden to talk about there for awhile but I feel better now and talking about our baby actually makes me happy cause to think about how he would have looked liked and things like that it lightens my heart." She smiled as Beast Boy opened the door to the fast food restraint. They went up to the counter and ordered what they wanted. They found a booth and sat down continuing their conversation.

"Losing him hurt me as well but I wanted to stay strong for you but when you pushed me away I thought I has to be even stronger." He down at his food. He jumped when he felt Ravens leg caressing his.

"You didn't have to be strong for anybody but yourself the way you handled it was better than my way. My way was take it out on myself and never think twice about it."

"Raven I don't want you to ever have to do that to your self again. If you are having some trouble come to me and I will help you out." He reached across the table and held her hand.

"I know that Beast Boy but depression does things to your mind and even though you have people there you don't consider it cause the only person that you have is your self. For me I blamed myself without a reason. I'd cut and cut until I felt better about my life even though nothing had changed except for some new gashes that would soon to become scars. Scars that I will never forget. People think I am not the kind of person that would do that or it was weird cause I am supposedly the one who can usually control my emotions. It pissed me off so much that they didn't get it. You don't have to be the type, hell there is no type it is all in the mind that is where depression hits the hardest. I wanted them to learn that. Have an opened mind recognize the unlikely even though it seems impossible. I did cut myself even though some people don't want to think that way but it is true and no matter how hard you tell yourself that I would never do that it still wont change what already happened." She stared down at her food.

"WOW, that is mind blowing! I never knew you felt that way. But you are right so right." he lifted up his sleeve and showed he a deep scar that went from his wrist to the area where your elbow begins.

"O my God! I never knew you did that."

"Not a lot of people do. I did it when my parents died, their death hit me hard since I was young and already having changes of my own after my transformation. See you didn't think I was the "type" that would ever do anything about that considering my persistent humor."

"You are right but now I am more opened about that. I never thought about you losing your parents and changing in to the Beast Boy I know today, wait why didn't I see that before."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, not to sound disgusting but I have seen you with nothing on so why haven't I seen that before?" He leaned back onto the booth letting go of her hand.

"I usually cover it up."

"With what?"

"Green paint or I would wear some of those things that you put on your wrist."

"Oh I never knew that. I do recall you wearing those on more than one occasion." She thought back to all the times he did have some of those on.

"Yeah not a lot of people recognize those kind of things."

"I am surprised that you didn't end up killing yourself by doing that."

"I almost did but I stopped the bleeding before it became worse."

"We are more alike then we thought."

"I guess you are right Rae."

"Does any one know about this besides me?"

"Yeah."

"Who else did you tell?"

"I told Terra and Robin."

"OoO, I knew you have would have told Terra but Robin, that is a big surprise."

"I know it seems as if me and Robin aren't the best of friends but we are pretty close."

"That is another thing I didn't know. Are there any other secrets you want to tell me?"

"If you got the time I will be glad to."

"Lets go shopping and you can tell me anything you please."

"Okay lets go." He threw away their garbage and they walked to Hot Topic hands laced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay well that is 3 chaps in one night! I might write the fourth one tonight if I get the chance. I hope you guys enjoy this story because I enjoy writing all of it even though it is hard to update a lot. And I hate to say that in a week or so I wont be updating all the time because I have Track coming up and I jog when I get home from school for an hour and then homework and of course my lovely story.


	14. WHAT

Raven was looking at some T-Shirts when Beast Boy started the conversation up again.

"One more thing I want you to know." She turned around and looked at him with curiosity rising in her blood.

"What is it?" He saw her smile and he smiled back.

"Remember when you broke up with me?" She gave him a funny look but answered his question.

"Yea I remember."

"And the same night we slept together."

"Yea I remember the whole thing, okay." She was embarrassed about her behavior back then.

"Then the next morning you told me that you didn't love me and that it was a mistake sorta like you did last night?"

"BEAST BOY…. I remember NOW will you tell me what the whole point of this is?"

"Well I… never mind I was just messing around." She slapped him as he began to laugh. She picked out a shirt and walked up to the cash register.

A few minutes later they were in his car. He leaned over and started kissing her.

"Rae I really do have to tell you something." he thought it was a great time to do this since she was in his control and in a good mood.

"What is it?"

"After we broke up I sorta ummm…"

"Beast Boy just tell me. I will most likely understand." She smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss. He smiled and got distracted as he pushed the kiss even further. He let his hands wonder up and down her body. She tried not to cave into his touch but he was the only one that had the power to make her beg for more and to make her defenseless against him. He stuck his hands up the back of her shirt rubbing her back watching her quiver in his touch. Then he knew it was time to do this. He was impatient and wanted to get it over with so he could have his kicks. Though he knew she would get pissed off and be angry until he put his moves on her again. He smiled as he thought about the power he had over her but it was an even fight for she also brung him to his knees.

"Rae… I think it is time I told you…"

"Ok just say it."

"Well when we were broken up I…" He tried not to smile as he continued on. "I slept with Terra and…." He held back his laughs as he tried to tell her the rest of it "And her baby might…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I haven't had really any reviews lately so please just take like a few seconds and send me a review so I know how I am doing…. I wrote this chapter and yea I do know it was sort of like a cliffy but when I get some reviews I will make sure ya'll will know what happens next. I will write a new chap as soon as possible. And I need some comments about Beast Boy what ya'll think of him right now. Well, Please review and enjoy BYE BYE! P.S. Don't mind any spelling errors cuz I miss a lot of them_


	15. Trader

"WHAT?" She lowered her head and she could hear the joy in his voice… it broke her heart in to two knowing he would do that to her. She put her hands up to her face so he couldn't get any joy out of her tears. He tried not to smile but it was unpreventable.

"Don't take it personally I have always loved her and I needed some one to keep me company… but when you got pregnant I was trapped and she had to go with Cameron and I couldn't stand it so when we broke up I fucked her and I knew I loved her. Her baby might be mine and I am actually pretty happy about that." He reached over to touch her but she yanked away kicking him. He took in a deep breathe trying to calm his temper down.

"You bastard how dare you play me as if I was a game!" She cried even harder but this time a mixture of hurt and anger rose.

"Rae I don't want you to be crying about this why cant you just accept it." He spoke with irritation as he moved in closer to her. She pushed him away roughly trying to open the door. "You wont let me be will you? Are planning on ruining my life over this?" This time he spoke in a husky voice as in a warning tone.

"You have just ruined my damn life do you really think I am going to let you go with a happy ending?" She was ready to leave and never come back but she wouldn't let him ever have the satisfaction of her committing suicide.

"Do you not get it bitch I DON'T WANT YOU! That means you can get the hell out of my life!" He screamed at her letting her violet eyes see the anger that was growing inside of him.

"I wont let you be happy with that whore after what you did to me it is called revenge you asshole!" Her confidence rose and so did her wish for sweet revenge. "Why would you do all of this for me if I was nothing but company or why did you sleep with me again! WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! If you had her!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOUR DAMN QUESTIONS!" He attacked her pressing her body against his. He kissed her viciously and rubbed her with his hands. She tried to get him off of her but her powers seemed to not work as if they disappeared.

"Rae I am not letting you live when you are going to ruin my family." He spoke with a dead tone. He put his hands around her neck squeezing until he had no more strength.

"Beast Boy… You will….burn in…hell for this… and I will… see you there." She spoke trying to gasp for air. He just smiled and bent down to her face. HE kissed her one last time as his hands drifted to her breasts massaging them without her consent and roughly trying to make her whimper.

Her mind panicked as she started fading into a pool of darkness. She couldn't breathe and she felt some ones hands on her when they didn't have the right. WHY! I loved him! I LOVED HIM! Her mind screamed in agony until she hurt a beep beep.

She heard a woman calling out her name. She tried to open her eyes but had no luck. Then she heard Star calling her name with a hint of fear in her voice. That was when it hit her that she must have been found half dead after Beast Boys brutal attack. She cried silently in her mind but was interrupted when her eyes flew open at the sound of her attackers voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok guys I updated even though I hardly got any reviews but It is ok I love to write soooo I left another cliff hanger… hehehe… don't worry it will all be resolved tomorrow so chill out and enjoy the story.. BYE BYE

P.S. I love to write these stories and I hope you guys will give me some reviews cuz I am trying extremely hard to get some.


	16. Dreams

She sprung up from her bed and looked around the room when she saw Beast Boy with tear soaked eyes standing at the end of her bed. She went off flying at him ready to beat the hell out of him. That was when she felt the IV's in her arms yank on her veins. She gave a low scream and laid back down. She rubbed her arm as the nurse started to talk to her.

"Miss we are going to need you to lay down and rest." The nurse rubbed Raven's arm. Raven knew that the nurse nor any body knew what the man did to her.

"He tried to kill me at least I think he tried, I remember it." She rambled on about that attack nobody knew about.

"Rae I never attacked you… you passed out in the car and started having a seizure and I took you here." Beast Boy sat down in a chair beside her crying at her accusations. She looked around the more confused than ever.

"But I remember it all… you got Terra pregnant and you didn't want me." She could hardly speak at the sadness and anger she felt when it all happened.

"No you didn't have any injuries or anything, this young man ran you in here in his arms. Nothing else is wrong with… we think you have been in a lot of stress lately and it caught up with you." The nurse spoke softly afraid to startle Raven.

"Rae… I love you and you know how I feel about Terra. I would never leave you." Beast Boy got up from his chair and stood beside her holding her hand.

She thought about it and it all made sense to her. She has had realistic dreams horrible dreams. She took her hands and rubbed her neck and realized it wasn't bruised or sore which it would have been if her dream really was a reality. Raven felt relieved that it didn't happen. How could she have so many dreams that were painful or sad. Some one was doing this to her but right now she had a hard time thinking straight and everyone would think she was crazy. Her heart thumped as she thought back but this time just like a dream she couldn't remember most of it. THANK GOD!

"Beast Boy I am sorry it was just a nightmare. I have been under a lot of stress and I think I need to take it easy for once."

"Yes friend Raven you need your much needed rest." Star said with a smile. The rest of the team smiled with her.

"Rae I wouldn't do any thing to harm you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I know that but this dream was realistic and I knew something wasn't right at all when you tried to kill me. Dear God I love you so much." The smiled at each other and he sat back down and relaxed happy to know that was all figured out.

Raven thought to her self about what has happened. That dark figure is to blame! She knew that that figure had something to do with her losing her baby and the startling dreams that frightened her so. She then thought that it could have been one of her fathers helpers from hell trying to take her and ruin her life so she would go freely. Damn she couldn't think straight not with a clustered mind. She took a glance at Beast Boy. She grabbed her arm forcing him up. She gave him a hug as a tear of joy came down her face. She was happy but she would catch this figure and kick his damn ass for messing with her fucking life and the ones she loved. _My baby is gone, and you, Mother Fucker will pay with your life. _She thought silently as she embraced beast Boy in her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See everything turned out! It was all a dream every single bit of it (except the making out) but I got a lot of reviews that were angry but I love BB and Rae and I would never write a story were they aren't together. No sorry for scary you guys but it all worked out and this story gets more romantic and loving as it goes on. Bye bye and this story WILL have a happy ending.


	17. Always By Your Side

Hey! I know I haven't been writing a lot but recently I have been sick… I also joined Track and I am usually tired when I get home and I have a hard time writing. One other thing the reason why this story seems to go to fast is that I don't have a lot of time to write a couple chaps on every single event so I have to speed along sorry if that confuses you. Well here is my next sorta short chap. And I promise this is this is the last turn cuz these and turns and weird ass dreams are getting hard to follow. I hope you guys enjoy my story… a few more chapters and it will finally be complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of the team went to the cafeteria to eat since they have by Ravens side day and night without any rest. Beast Boy refused to leave her even for a bite to eat. He sat in a big red chair right beside her bed watching TV with her.

"Beast Boy?" Raven looked at him waiting for a reply.

"What is it?"

"I have been sick lately… you know, I have been running to the bathroom quite a bit and…" She lowered her head afraid to share her theory.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get a doctor or…" She cut him off trying to finish.

"…I think I might be pregnant again."

"W…What? Are you sure Rae?"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling deep inside of me that I am pregnant again." Beast Boy just sat there as if he was dazed. "But I am 18 now actually we both are adults and I think we can do this." She tried to smile but when he didn't reply she felt the same way she did the first time she was pregnant. That's when he lifted his head up and smiled at her.

"I know we can handle this… I guess our second chance came early just like the first one." He got up from the chair and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"But remember I am not sure though, I also think my powers could be telling me I am going to get pregnant some time in the future. Me getting sick could be from all of this or I could have caught something."

"Rae, what ever happens I ma going to be here.. Baby or No baby, I am here for you permanently." He sat back down with her hand laced with his. He stared into her eyes and he knew deep in his heart that Raven was the one for him, though this wasn't the first time he thought this, but this time he felt it go deeper in his heart. The doctor walked in and stopped afraid he might have interrupted a tender moment, which he did.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interupt."

"Its ok." Raven smiled kindly at the doctor as he approached her. "Doctor I was wondering if you could tell me if I am pregnant?"

"Sure I can… After all we did check to see if any thing was wrong with you I am sure we would have came along some sign of a baby or a pregnancy." He smiled at her but he really didn't know if she was hoping for a baby or not. "But I am pretty sure you aren't pregnant but you might have the flu."

"Thanks for your help." She looked at Beast Boy and smiled so he knew she wasn't heart broken about it.

"Oh.. I have some great news for you." He walked over to the other side of her bed. "You will be getting out of here either later today or tomorrow." He walked out of the room leaving them to celebrate.

"Finally!" She yelled with joy. She got up from her bed and she started to twirl around.

"I hate these hospitals and to finally go home is a miracle!" Beast Boy announced wrapping his arms around Raven.

"Beast Boy I think we are going to be able to have a normal life."

"I want that so bad right now and I cant wait to finally have it." He kissed her passionately for their dream was going to come true. There was only one thing Raven had to do and that was get revenge and she wasn't going to give that up not yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter will be all about romance since she just got out of the hospital but after that it is all about Raven getting revenge and getting rid of a certain person. Bye 33


	18. Home at last

Hey! I appreciate all the reviews I received from everyone but they have been coming in slow and I get very worried I am losing all of my fans…. Well PLEASE review when you get the chance. Well here is chap. 18 and the story is moving at a slower pace. ENJOY

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked through the door smelling the strong scent of their home which they all missed. Night and Day at the hospital made them all tired and anxious to get home. Without a word everyone went their separate ways. Star and robin went to his room and Cyborg went to his while Beast Boy and Raven went to her room.

"Robin I hope Raven is ok now." Starfire said getting into bed. She laid down next to Robin snuggling up to him.

"Star I think that she will be ok now that the shock of losing her baby is warring off." He put his arm around her resting his head against hers.

"I would hate to experience the loss of my baby even though 18 isn't an age that is old I still would feel as if I would never be able to live a life that is normal. " Robin paused and lifted his head at what she said. Was she pregnant? He was shocked at the thought of being in the same position Beast Boy was recently in.

"Star are you saying that you are pregnant?" Robin asked trying to keep calm. He was 19, not that he was to young to take on the responsibility, but this was unexpected. Star just laid there silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are we going to do today besides sleep?" Beast Boy asked as he yawned.

"I was hoping that was the only thing we were going to do." Raven stretched out her arms laying down before popping back up "Did I tell you what happened?"

"I don't think so." He sat down beside her.

"I don't want you to get mad or think I am lying ok?" She sat up and faced him.

"I promise so what happened?"

"When you went to the cafeteria I got a little visit from Terra."

"She never told me about it."

"Well me and her kinda had a fight."

"Go on."

"She walked in and asked me where you and I said I don't know…then she started to ramble on about how she deserved you and that I didn't deserve you in the first place. She was going crazy… and then she complained about her baby and she wishes that her baby was yours and that you should've killed me, I fought back but it seemed helpless since she wouldn't quit yelling about everything that I supposedly took away from her. I never told you cause I knew that you were already worried and wanting her to live with us I didn't think you would take it well."

"I never knew she would have done that especially while you were in the hospital. I guess she never got over our last break up."

"Which was how long ago?" Raven crossed her arms waiting for a reply.

"When you told me it was over for the first time I went back out with her for a week or two and I broke up with her cause I wanted you again…"

"You are kidding right?" She gave a nervous laugh then frowned at the thought.

"No, it was just a mistake you know like a…."He stuttered for he felt her tense up.

"Like a? Like a piece of ass for the time being while I mourned."

"No I never slept with her. I was just confused at the time and I was depressed, I needed to know someone cared."

"Beast Boy I never stopped caring about you…I needed space and I figured that is what you needed, but now I see what you do with all that space." She joked harshly. She could see his face, how it saddened every time it heard the anger in her voice. "Beast Boy I don't care about the past anymore but after what she did in that hospital, I think it is best she doesn't live here with us."

"Rae, she has no where else to go…"

"No! she isn't going to live here trying ot get you behind my back! I know how you are when it comes to her and I also know you wont do anything about it until it is to late."

"I aint going to do anyting with her or even think about it."

"You shouldn't be so fucking sure of that."

"Well you shouldn't be so sure that I want her or going to want her."

"She is demented! I don't want some one living with me who told me that my lover should have really killed me and that he should have been her baby's dad." She through her hands up in the air explanating her point.

"Rae, I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about what you said. How would Terra have known that you dreamed of me killing you or that in that dream I was her baby's dad?"

"She never said that I wish your dream was true?"

"In words she did. How she said I wish he _really _should have killed you and I wish he _really _should have been my baby's dad. If there was no other period in time where that was once true then hse would have said he should, not he really should have. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Oddly yes I do… then she knows about that dream and probably every other dream I have had."

"Dear God I hope she doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Not only this but she might be the one to blame for losing our baby."

"Rae I don't know about th…"

"Beast Boy I don't think it is her… probably just a coincidence." She stood up and walked to her door. "I am going to go get some air… I really don't feel like fighting any more ok?

"Yea me either. Be careful."

"I am going right out side the door nothing is going to happen." She smiled then walked out the door. She walked outside and started to walk. She knew Terra had something to do with all of this and she was going to KICK SOME ASS cause no one messes with her life especially some one who has done damage before. She walked at a fast pace eager to be able to get her revenge with or without the help of Beast Boy. She was doing this for him and her and for their lost baby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pounded on the apartment door waiting for her to come. Soon she could hear a muffled voice. Then Terra opened the door.

"Raven what and the hell are you doing here?"

"What are you trying to do? I know it was you who killed my baby and I know you have a part in all of the nightmares I have been having."

"Your fucked up!"

"No you are! You cant have Beast Boy so get over it for once! If you weren't pregnant I would kick your ass but I am not punishing that baby for what you have done." Raven pushed Terra back as the door flew open. Terra hurried up and closed it before she could see what was behind it. "What is in there?" Raven pushed the door open and paused. She fell to her knees and she began to shake. Terra smiled and picked Raven off the floor and dragged her into the apartment shutting the door behind her. Raven stood up and leaned on a wall as Terra walked towards her but first picking up a knife that was laying on her dirty floor. She put the blade to Ravens throat putting enough pressure to make her feel threatened.

"See Raven, do you see now? All of this was your fault and now you are going to pay for it." Raven waited for Terra's attempt to kill her but it didn't come. A couple of footsteps and a dark male voice was heard before she blacked out.

Raven woke up and when she looked up a dark figure stood before her with bloody hands and a smile that made her skin crawl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is it for rite now! Bye Bye and please review. Sry to any body who read the other Chapter 18 because it wasnt finished but this one is. :)


	19. Obssession

Star turned around looking at him with a dead expression. She stood up walking to the door. She opened it with a force she didn't possess a few minutes ago. He followed her into the hallway close on her heels.

"Star what…why in the hell are you walking away from me." He stopped suddenly as she turned around sharply.

"Would it be such a crime to have a child with me?" She spoke with pure anger and all of it was directed towards him.

"I…No Star I just wanted to know…"

"Well I'm not pregnant but the thought of you getting all worked up over it makes me mad very mad."

"Star we are young and I don't want a baby quite yet but in the future yeah I do."

"But why would you get so upset…"

"I never said anything."

"Robin, I could hear the panic in your voice."

"I panicked cause I was shocked at the thought of you being pregnant at such a young age." She put her head, angry at her self for overreacting. He embraced her with her arms comforting her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she whimpered.

"Just we have been paying so much attention to Raven and Beast Boy, we haven't been able to have a moment to our selves. You shrugged me off and when I heard you panic at the thought of me being pregnant I just released my anger not realizing why you did that."

"I am sorry for pushing you away and I think we need to go lay down and just talk to each other." She nodded her head in agreement as they went back to his room closing the door behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up from a nap. He realized he must have fell asleep after Raven went outside. He turned on his side expecting Raven would be there. To his shock she wasn't there. He jumped up, running to the door opening it then running down the hallway. He opened the front door hoping to see Raven standing there. Again she wasn't there. He tried to think of the places she could have gone. Terra, he remembered talking about Terra. He knew she must have went to her apartment. He took off not even thinking about the others of they realized he or raven was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got up and tried to distance her self from the man that once stood before her. She looked around before she saw Terra holding her stomach in pain.

"Never try that again or I will kill you next time." He walked over to Terra grabbing her by the arm. She gave him a scolding look.

"She deserved it." Terra stood up wiping the blood from her face.

"I told you NOT to kill her. You almost killed her last time." Raven couldn't stand hearing them talk back and forth while she stood right there.

"What last time?" She tried to shake off her fear and switch it with anger. The man looked at Terra and turned back to Raven.

"The time you lost your baby." That was it. That was the breaking point for Raven. Things started flying and she screamed as her eyes went dead as if she wasn't conscious to know what was happening. She stopped and looked at the killers of her child. She walked up to the man that stood before her, grabbing his throat lifting him off the floor.

"Tell me your name." She spoke with a calm voice looking straight into his eyes.

"I have no name." She made her grip tighter. He started to panic has he tried to break out of her grip that seemed to tighten every breath he took. "Namien my name is Nemian."

"How do you know me?" She loosened her hand up realizing if she tightened her grip he wouldn't be able to answer her questions.

"I have been watching you. Admiring your everything."

"Why would you resurrect her and why in the hell would you try to ruin my life?"

"I fell in love with you and I couldn't get you if you still had that man and his baby."

"I need more information than that or I will kill you."

"Terra was supposed to get rid of that baby and take him away from you but she couldn't get him so she decided to make him jealous."

"You made a huge mistake messing with my life and messing with my head by giving me those dreams."

"The dreams were not supposed to be apart of it but messing with your pretty little head and taking advantage of your miraculous body." She threw him across the room. Those dreams were horrific. Every night she was afraid to go asleep ever since she was raped by this monster in the first one.

"You have no right to even know me. Your obsession with me will come to an end. And Terra's obsession with Beast Boy is done and over with." She lost control once again but this time her attack was conflicted on them. They both were slammed against the wall as she crushed their wind pipes letting them feel pain but not enough. No, it would never be enough, she could never conflict as much pain as they conflicted on her by taking almost everything she lived for. She then started to get flashbacks of the dreams that she used to have and then she started to get distinct visions of beast Boy with Terra and Terra stabbing her killing her baby. She started to cry and collapse letting go if them. She landed on the floor screaming and crying at the mind bothering pictures. Terra and Namien rubbed there necks trying to get rid of the soreness that was there. He walked over towards her kicking her. She rolled over gasping for air. He kicked her over and over again with no concern. Terra just sat on the floor still rubbing her neck watching him beat on her. Namien picked up the blade that Terra threatened to use earlier. He bent down beside her. He slid the knife along the outline of her cheek and going down to her stomach. He kept sliding it across her stomach until her shirt was soaked with blood. He then switched to stabbing. He stabbed her twice but he didn't use his full strength for he still wanted her alive, he still wanted her in all. She screamed in pain as she held her stomach. He climbed on top of her licking the thin line of blood along her cheek. He then climbed off and forced her up. He slammed her against the wall making her gasp. He gripped her arms and put them above her head so she couldn't move or work against him. He brought one of his hands down to her face while the other one held her arms. He felt every thing in the path to her waist making her uncomfortable. She tried to use her powers but they were ignoring her command. Namien crushed his mouth against hers leaving her helpless to do anything.

Beast Boy ran down the hall to Terra's door. He heard a muffled cry and some one struggling. He bust open the door. The first thing he saw was a dead body laying on the floor. Which was the very sight that Raven collapsed to earlier. CAMERON! He almost gagged at the sight of his motionless body. He then walked in and saw a man pressed up against his girlfriend. He ran over there but Terra got in his way. Not caring about her, he threw her aside. He grabbed Namien off of her. Now it was a man against man fight. Beast Boy started to beat Namien without giving him a second to even think about what was going. Terra turned her attention to Raven but Raven seeing Beast Boy beating Namien encourage her to do the same to Terra. Two fights happened at the same time. Both sides fighting with everything they have even though for the wounded it wasn't that much. Raven was tired of messing with Terra so she hit her head off of the wall she was once backed up against. Terra laid on the blood stained floor unconscious. Rave backed against the wall trying to rest up against it. She was bleeding and bleeding and then she sank to the floor trying to see if Beast Boy was alright but her sight when blank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please take notice that my story is under M so there for it as explicit content as in fowl language or cussing. I got a couple reviews from one person saying that on chapters 3 and 5 were ruined because of the F word which to mention was only used ONCE. Don't read this if you don't like cussing or anything that a rated M story usually has in it. ….. I hope u like chapter 19 J


	20. I m sorry 4 not updating

I m sorry for the late update but my life has been really hectic and i am planning on updating either tonight or sometime b4 May 12 so if it is getting close to May 12 Review or send a message reminding me. And the fight that the last chapter was about continues on so there will be more detail about that...and i think there is like 19 chaps...well i am hoping to end this story at 21 or 23 chaps. This story should be over by July since Volleyball season will start then...Thanks 4 all the reviews i have received and thank you any one who read my story...I will update soon.

Tara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. I wont let you die NEVER

I want to apologize to any one that has been waiting for me to update...a lot has been happening in my life and i can never find a spare moment to write with break ups, heart breaks, and anything else u can imagine... Well i m FINALLY continuing my story and i am hoping to end it and start with a new one...after i work on my other stories... Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy couldn't find his right mind as he beat on Namien. His fist kept flying up in the air and back down slamming into Namien's face causing more blood to appear. Beast Boy didn't know exactly what was going on but he had seen enough. The woman he loved was practically near death when he walked in. That was enough to provoke him to beat the living shit out of this man. He was so out raged that he forgot he had powers of his own. He stayed in his human form but it seemed to be working well, at least he thought. Namien was a powerful wizard of dark magic and in his mind he swore to himself he would not let this Teen Titan have the best of him. With one quick, hard punch Beast Boy went flying back. He smacked his back of the floor as Namien stood up wiping the blood of his face. He walked over to Beast Boy with a fury in his eyes. He always got what he wanted, ALWAYS and there was no exception. He wanted Raven, and he knew he would have her, he thought he knew.

"Damn it! Look at all this blood... My face better not be ruined." Namien spoke in anger. Beast Boy just looked at him wondering why in the hell he was worried about his face. It didn't matter; all that mattered was getting off the floor and fight.

"You should be worried about more than your damn face." Beast Boy jumped up taking a swing at Namien. The punch nicked his face. Namien turned his head slightly before taking his knee and shoving it straight into Beast Boys stomach, making him gasp for air.

"You really think you can beat me..." He walked closer to Beast Boy but this time magic was going to be his weapon. With one slick movement of his hand Beast Boy was slammed against the wall sending his body into extreme pain. He tried to fight it but something was holding him back. He kept struggling but nothing was working. Namien flung his other hand in the air but this time...he was sure this would be the end of the fight. Beast Boy cringed as pain went through his body. He felt himself dying with every passing second as the pain began to increase. He took one last look at Raven...he thought to himself "he was worth dying for." He loved her more than he could ever love anybody. But it was his time to leave this world.

Raven opened her eyes... She closes them again after feeling the sudden pain in her abdomen. She reopened them to see Beast Boy looking at her with soft eyes. She could tell that his life was slipping away from him. She lost herself in his eyes, the eyes that seemed to glisten every time they saw her. A tear came down her pale face, but this wasn't going to end this way. She refused to let it end this way; she was a fighter and was going to fight until she gave her baby some justification. She slowly stood up, stumbling at first. She leaned against the wall as she raised her hand so that it was even to Namien's body. She tightened her hand, closing her eyes trying to get her powers to listen to her. She opened her eyes back up but this time she had control of her self and her emotions. Namien felt the strong aura coming off her. And for once something told him that she was to strong for him. But he stood there... Just waiting for Beast Boy to die so he could have one last enjoyment before he was killed himself. Raven wasn't going to let that happened, Beast Boy fought for her and she was going to fight for him. She had ENOUGH! Namien went flying crashing into the door. The door cracked and squeaked from the impact. He flung his arms and legs around but to find out he was stuck there. She limped her way closer to him tightening her grip on his throat. She kept on tightening it and tightening it until he was near death. She snapped back to reality and realized she wasn't a murderer...she let go and let him fall to the floor. She stared at him but she realized it was too late to bring him back. She stood there ashamed of her self for what she had done. She killed him even though he deserved to be killed...but she helped not kill. She stepped away from his body until she felt some one beneath her. She turned around to see Beast Boy panting trying to get off the floor. She bent down to help him up. Once he was back on his feet, he pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly kissing her and thanking God she was alive.

"I love you more than anything in the world Raven does does, I would have never of let you die... never." HE spoke softly into her ear. HE leaned his head on hers as she rested her fragile body against his.

"I love you to" Raven smiled faintly has her legs gave out from beneath her. Her vision went black once again. Beast Boy felt her body go limp. HE lifted her head up to realize she blacked out from loss of blood. He told her he would never let her die and wasn't going to put his word to shame. He picked her up and held her as if she was his bride. He walked out of the room and yelled for anyone that could hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once agian i wanna say i am DEEPLY sorry for not updating but please read review and most of all ENJOY!

Tara


	22. PLease Wake up

I am hoping this will be the last or the next to the last chapter I write for this story…. I have worked hard on this story and I hope u enjoy it. I would have had it up 2 weeks ago but it wouldnt let me upload it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy sat in the chair next to the hospital bed Raven was peacefully laying in. He hated being in this position. 3 weeks have gone by and the love of his life hadn't woken up since the day she passed out in his arms. The rest of the team would come for hours and stare at Raven with a sorrowful look. But they would leave and go home while Beast Boy would stay the night barely even sleeping but praying. He was never a religious person…. to him God was an imaginary figure an _ordinary _person would look up to for fake security. So much happened to him in his life but he always looked towards the future. He never prayed for a _fake magical _beings help or any guidance but his own. But now this was his love his life that was laying her……. And he was willing to do anything even change his religion.

"Raven, if u can hear me, please wake up. I need you with me. Just open your beautiful eyes…just to let me know there is still hope for you." He spoke softly while holding her hand tightly. Everyday he cried sometimes by himself and other times in front of his team and the whole hospital. No one blamed him….though no one fully understood his pain. He would think about his pain just how it hurt far worse than any physical pain he had ever felt.

"Raven I know you're a stubborn person and hate to be told what or when to do something. I tell myself that that is the reason why you wont wake up. Damn it Raven, can u for once do something cause I want you to….but I suppose not. You will wake up on your own time. But I do beg of you and insist that it will be soon." He lowered his head and gave a half hearted laugh.

He sat there until morning. For the first time in weeks he actually slept. He was in a deep sleep when he began to dream. It was a marvelous dream. He was with her and he was happy. But every dream comes to an end. He woke up to look at his girlfriend. To his disappointment she was still motionless. He felt his stomach turn suddenly. So he stood up and gave a quick glance at Raven before he walked to the Cafeteriah.

So there she was. Laying in a bed waiting for her death to arrive. Little did she know she was where she was. In her mind it felt as if she was sleeping. But her body was tired of _sleeping. _How she longed to wake up from this darkness. But nothing happened. When she felt her self coming to, she was thrown back into her deep sleep. The darkness was never interrupted even when there was someone talking to her. But now a throbbing pain in her head was breaking through. She started to twist and turn until she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was a blur. She looked around the room trying to find out where she was. Her headache wasn't making it any easier. After 15 minutes of lying there she closed her eyes just to get rid of her blurry state of mind.

Beast Boy walked in with a little smile upon his face. He felt much better than he had the passed few weeks. He had to fight his own battle with his injuries then after that he had to sit in a chair and stare up at the ceiling waiting for a miracle. He sat back down in the chair and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it and waited for a response but just like always there was nothing. He sighed and kissed her hand. How he longed to kiss her lips but he never did. He didn't feel rite if he kissed her without her permission even though she couldn't do anything about it if he had. He leaned over the bed and paused. He beant down towards her face and kissed her lips lightly.

Raven felt someones lips upon hers. She didn't react to it until she heard a voice.

"Raven, if u never wake up, I want u to know, I love you more than life itself." He sat back down but jumped back up as he watched her body twitch. Suddenly her eyes opened and were directed towards him. He was in shock…literally. He sat there with no scream of excitement or anything.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy where in the hell am I?" Raven tried to speak but her voice was hoarse. She tried to smile but was unsure of where she was and what was going on to be happy about anything. Beast Boy gave a quiet snicker to her first words but then hugged her. She had no choice but to hug him back. He leaned back from her and smiled.

"Welcome back!" Beast Boy welcomed her back to reality and kissed her with more passion than he ever had. Even though she knew little of what had gone on she still knew who Beast Boy was and how much she loved him. The kiss they were sharing was sweet and much needed. Then they took time to look into eachothers eyes to take a long lasting glimpse of their future together.


	23. Forever isnt so bad

This is the last chapter to my story…. Enjoy and plz review… Smiles!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years passed by and everything was finally going great. Beast Boy and Raven were now 25 yrs old and living happily married with a baby girl named, Eternity Mae Logan who was about a year old. Not only were their relationship great but so was Starfire's and Robin's. They were engaged and getting married next month but they just found out they were expecting a little one of their own. They were all still living together in the T house, living a life they all had wanted from the start. Even Cyborg was enjoying his life, he had married Bumblebee 2 years prior of their first baby boy, Caleb and now she was pregnant with a baby girl soon to be named Ellisa.

Terra was sent away for life and wasn't happy with what she had but she deserved it. Raven and Beast Boy finally got justice for their lost baby boy Zackeria. Technically their were on there 2nd child but they wanted more. They both agreed to wait awhile but at times they would get heated and forget about getting pregnant just like they had years before, some bad habits never die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven woke up with the loud scream from Eternity. She stumbled over to her crib and picked her up. She rocked her back and fourth a couple times has the screams quieted down. She layed her back in the Bright yellow crib. Raven turned around but felt extremely sick and ran to the bathroom. The flu had been going around and Beastboy had jus gotten over it so the odds were against her. Everyone else was eating breakfast when she walked in 20 minutes later. She sat down beside Beastboy next to Caleb who was eating her cheerios. Starfire was reading a baby magazine while Robin wrapped his arms around her. Cyborg was talking to Bumblebee while she rubbed her belly. Without her noticing Beastboy wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. He kissed her neck while she gave a light giggle. She looked around the table and realized everyone was sitting around the table. She gave a sigh then started to announce, "Everyone I have an announcement."

"What is it honey?" Beast Boy asked shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Well I wanted to tell you that……. I… m…pregnant again." All of sudden BeastBoys Toast went flying across the table and everyone froze until Robin broke the silence. "Are you two always horny!" Starfire slapped him upside the head as Raven covered Calebs ears. "Robin I wouldn't be talking, that baby Star is carrying didn't get there by magic." Raven started laughing as Robin blushed.

"Well were gonna have another baby, babe….. jus more to love." Beast Boy smiled as he kissed her.

"You guys keep going at it like u have been and u will have lots of GRANDCHILDREN to love" Robin stated once more.

"Well when you love them with all your heart, you love to make love." She smiled as Beastboy added a "You betcha" ….. they all laughed…. For everything was perfect and they were with their loved ones forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it! Well hope u enjoyed it… and do any of u think I should right a sequel for the Teen Titan kids or jus a sequel when they are still kids? PLEASE give me suggestions.. Thanks Bye!


End file.
